The Teaching
by xiaohou
Summary: Roxas is the victim of all love teaching... LeonXRoxas... Akuroku... RikuRoku
1. As Sora and Cloud's brother

This idea come up when I'm playing Suikoden…. XD… I really like them~~~

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine. Seriously. I will be rich if I have the game.

* * *

><p>Sora is a lively teenage boy and the attention of all his friends in school, but when they went to his house all the attention gone to his 1 years little brother Roxas. The blond sitting in the middle of the living room watching Pokemon, beside him was his oldest brother; Cloud.<p>

Selphie quickly ran in front of Roxas, "Aw~ he is so cute." She squealed.

Despite the squealing of Sora's girlfriends standing in front of him blocking the television, the toddler just wanted to watch his show. The little blond crossed his arm and pouted, his check become redder every second, his eye become watery.

"Guys, I think you should move from him. You can gawked or squeal and cuddle him after this show." Cloud shouted. He just hated when Roxas cried, nothing will satisfied, nothing.

Roxas became cheerful again after all the girls clear his view, now Pikachu using his famous move _'Thunder Bolt'_. The blond clapped his hands, looking jumpy. "Pica… Pica…" Cloud looked at his brother and started ruffling his hand. In the end all of them were watching the show, just because they will get some _seriously_ cute reactions from Roxas.

Like when James and Jessie came out, he will snuggle either to Sora or Cloud and put his tongue out. Or when Ash said 'I choose you', the blode will say 'You' after Ash's sentence.

After the show it was lunchtime, Sora took charge of feeding the blond. "Ola… Ola… Ola." Since he can't said his named yet, he just call 'Sora' to 'Ola' and 'Cloud' to 'Lou'. The girls 'aw~' at them, some of them recorded it using his cell phone. Riku on the other hand just snorted and said "Girls."

"So, Sora did he will understand what we are saying?" Kairi said.

"Pretty much. Why?"

"Oh nothing." The red head just smiling, the brunette didn't know what she will gonna to his brother.

After lunch, Cloud gone to work while all Sora's friends at home admiring his little brother. They taught them how to draw, read him stories, playing with dolls. Sora and Riku just watched his friend try to not to hurt his brother or try annoying him, but it's look like Roxas like the attention.

Now, the blond was watching Doraemon. Kairi sitting beside him; accompany him, asking some random question like, 'Who is your favorite character' 'Giant is mean right?'

Now the real intention began.

"Roxas, do you know who Nobita love?" Yes, love not like. Kairi just said love instead of like.

"Chicuka."

"Right, right! Now Roxas there is two type of love." Kairi give him two fingers, the blond nodded. He felt that they talking of something serious.

The red head turned him around so he can looked at all his friends. First he pointed at Tidus.

"You see the yellow hair boy Roxas?" The boy nodded.

"His name is Tidus, he in love with the brown hair girl over there name Yuna. Just like Nobita and Shizuka."

Roxas clapped both hands "Uu… Titi and Yuyu lopy lopy…"

Despite how loudly all of the talking, they can still heard what Roxas was saying, Tidus and Yuna blushed madly.

"Kairi." Sora's voice became dangerous; he knew Kairi taught something to his brother. Even though they childhood friends and all, he still can be mad if he acting improperly.

"Then your brother is in love with that guy with the silver hair name Riku. That the second love." Kairi giggled.

"Ola and Iku lopy… lopy…"

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted.

Kairi laughed hard. Fleeing. While Roxas just confuse while his brother mad. Riku picked the blond up, looked at him in the eyes.

"Roxas, I don't know if you can understand me or not, but please forget what you heard." They kept looking at each other.

"Ola and Iku lopy… lopy…" The blond was smiling.

"Guess not."

That day was the day that was being remembered by Sora and his friends. Three years later, Sora **was** not going out with Riku, he dating a girl name Namine, Kairi just grumbled all the time, he just wanted to have gay friend. Then he kept teaching Roxas about gay, Sora and Cloud always mad at her when thing got out control.

Then when Roxas was fourteen, he is dating a guy name Leon. Squall Leonheart, he is Roxas's science teacher. At first, his brother doesn't agree because he was too old, they said that the love that Roxas felt just brotherly love, but the blond doesn't believe him and kept persisting his brothers. Leon also showed them how responsible and how much he loves the blond. After some months Sora and Cloud agree to let his brother continue his love.

In the end Kairi teaching is working and he got a gay friend. Happy ending for everybody.

_**END**_

* * *

><p>Let just say all Sora friends is straight, Cloud dating Tifa… Don't comment why I chose Leon and not Axel, I think Leon x Roxas is H.O.T…. The next chapter will be Akuroku…. I like Akuroku!<p> 


	2. As Larxene and Demyx

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts….

A/N: For some reason I like Larxene as a sister… :D

I don't know why but this story is longer than the first one…. -.-;;;; Maybe because it is Akuroku?

Meh~ Enjoy….

"Okay Roxas repeat after me, seme like cute guys, uke like badass." Said the blonde girl with a smirked; she pointed her finger to his 10 years old blonde brother's nose, who just sat quietly in the kitchen chair, swinging his leg forward and backward.

"Em… Okay Larxene, seme like cute guys, uke like badass." The little blond talked casually.

"Good, good." She said while nodding "Now say, _'Please I want your big thing in me' with your whining voice._'"

Roxas tilted his head, "Why?"

"Just do it, okay?" Larxene smile and kiss Roxas cheek, "These are great lessons to your future."

"If you say so sis. Ahem… P-Please~ I want your big thing in me…" Roxas whined and give a little blush effect, he position his hands in his chest.

The blonde so delighted with her brother work, she hugged him tightly, "Good job Roxas! You make your sister proud. Now next say this-"

While Larxene still teaching his youngest brother how to _**talk.**_ On the other hand, Demyx, which is her younger brother just, got home with his friends, Axel and Zexion. Let just as a big brother Demyx really proud of his little brother.

"Then he rank number one from the whole school, isn't that great?" Demyx squealing.

"Yeah, great. Now, can we go inside, drinking some sodas and watching some horror movies!" The red head shouted.

The blond pouted, "Zex, Axel being mean."

"Well I have to say you a little annoying right now." Zexion flipped the page of his book. "We know you always doting your little brother, but give us some other topic beside your brother, if you can."

"You know what? I'm just gonna make myself at home." Axel opened the door, and from outside all three of them could hear Roxas's voice.

"A-Aahhn… My body is yours, please do what your like~."

All three of stood in front of the door quietly, too shock to say anything. The first person who snapped back to reality was Zexion, he closed the door, so nobody else can heard it.

"Dude! What the hell! What's your brother doing!" Axel grabbed Demyx collar and shook it.

"Ah! Faster! Faster!"

The three of them almost had a nosebleed thinking Roxas masturbate or something, Demyx quickly ran to the kitchen, he saw his brother sit cutely in the chair and his sister standing in front of him.

"LARXENE!" The blond shouted.

Larxene turn around, saw his brother both his hand was clenches, his glaring eyes, mouth pouting, veins pop out, but nothing scare the oldest one, "Why hello Demyx, how may I help you?" she grinned.

"Demy!" from behind Roxas jump out from the chair and hugged his brother "Welcome home."

"Roxas, we haven't done learning yet, come back and sit young man!" Larxene pointed the chair where originally Roxas sit.

"Okay~." The little blond ran back to his position.

"And may I ask what are you teaching our little brother, Miss larxene?" Demyx gave a serious deadly face, even though he scared on the inside. Who didn't? She was the gang leader of the biggest and meanest group in Twilight Town. She can bribe cops, even governments, but she did not plan for the second generation of this gang. If the time came, she will break them up.

"Teaching our little brother to be a proper gay, of course."

"What! What are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking my brothers are gay. So instead being a bad gay, I'm teaching him how to be a good gay."

"No! Roxa- Wait did you say brothers? With _**ssss**_."

"But of course, did you think you're not gonna be gay? Though luck little brother."

"What did you think Roxas and I will be gay, huh?" Demyx folded his arms.

His sister laughed so hard for 2 minutes, "You don't get it do you? What to expect you still young after all." Larxene ignored her brother comment said that she also still young, she about 20 years old. She put her hand on her youngest brother face, "You see Dem-Dem, Roxas has this big blue eyes, pink rosy lip, cute chubby cheeks, fair and white skin, girly figure, 10 years old but look younger and on top of that his _Blonde_ hair." She ended it with giving a hug for his brother.

"Wait! You think all blond is gay!"

"No, no, Demyx. I think all blond in our family is gay. Don't you think so? Axel, Zexion." Larxene smiled at the presence of the others. Axel looked so unsure about the conversation, he very uncomfortable about other family personal business, while Zexion just be Zexion.

"Don't ask me, I don't want to be in this conversation." Axel quickly replied.

"Hehehe… You just say that. Roxas! Do what I taught you before." Larxene commanded his brother and pointed her finger to Axel. The blond saluted his sister, he jumped from his place, running toward the red head, grabbed the end of his clothes, looking at the older male like a puppy who said '_Please take me, I'll be faithful'_, blushing.

"I do anything for you Axel, please take me. I want it so~ much."

Axel face was redder than his hair, his blood pumping quickly, he quickly flees to the toilet, there's an effect sound of Larxene laughing, book dropped, Demyx screamed ''No'.

"Did I pass?"

"You're the greatest Roxas." Roxas being hug by his sister.

"But what happened to Axel?"

"He got his own problem." She snickered.

"No! I will not let Roxas have a boyfriend. He has to have a girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND!" Demyx snapped.

"Larxene, what is boyfriend and girl friend?" The youngest tilted his head, confused by the new words.

"Oh~ Roxy want to learn a new words. Hm… How should your big sister explain this? Oh! I know, it just like in Disney movie like 'Beauty and the Beast' or 'Cinderella'. You can say a boyfriend to a boy and girlfriend to a girl. " Larxene giving him a smile, Roxas nodded with an 'O' shape mouth.

"Then I want to be Axel's boyfriend!" The youngest of the all shouted.

'WHAT!' All the boys shocked, even Axel who was in the bathroom before came out.

"No, no, no. Roxas you are not going to be Axel's boyfriend. Friend, yes. Boyfriend, no." Demyx put both of his hand on his brother shoulder.

"But I don't like girls, I like Axel better. Then after we get married we will live in the big castle!" The little blonde jumped happily.

"What! Oh no Blondie! We're not going to live in the castle!" said the red head, Demyx already fell on his knees, unable to kept up with the conversation.

"But we still going to get married, right?" Smiling brighter and brighter, Larxene can't contain it anymore; she lay on the floor, hands on her stomach, laughing hard. Axel mouth dropped so low it almost hit the floor; the bluenette patted his friend's shoulder.

"He caught you of guard, isn't he Axel?" Zexion smirked.

"That… E.. A…. Just… Well…" Axel scratch his head.

The youngest blonde walk towards the red head, felling disappointed, "You don't like me Axel? I thought you had the same feeling as me." There are tears in his eyes, almost shed in any second. Axel looked at Larxene, who crossed her arms while shook her head. The pyro let out a big sighed. He hugged the little boy, "Of course I like you Roxas, but our age… it's too difference."

"Then I'll wait! I don't care if you date another boyfriend or girlfriend, as long you will marry me and be faithful after. I'll also promise I won't have another partner, because I will wait for you Axel."

'_Okay, this is getting more awkward'_ The older boy ruffled the blond hair, "Okay I promise." Smiling.

**8 Years Later**

"Do you Axel Zjarr, take Roxas Leth as your wife?" The pastor faced a red head wearing a white tuxedo, with grey tie, tied loosely and white glove.

"I do."

"Do you Roxas Leth, take Axel Zjarr as your husband?" The pastor now facing the little blond, wearing a _dress, _long white dress with engraving on the bottom of the dress, he was also wearing a wedding veil and arm long glove.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd was cheering loudly, Axel being greeted by his friend or brother-in-law, "Dude! I never guess you will marry my brother on his 18 birthday too."

"What can I say, I'm already at my limit, now if you excuse me." Axel dodged every other guest to his bride; he carried Roxas in princess style. The blonde yelped a little.

"Ready to go home my princess?" Axel gave him a gorgeous smile.

"Yes! Let's go to your castle."

"Roxas, for the last time, my home not a castle."

The blond get closer to his husband face, "They are to me." He kissed him for a long time.

_**END**_


End file.
